One Night
by Nowhere697
Summary: Cody never thought London could be the connection he'd been looking for all his life. Lemon. Straight. Pure Sex. Cody/London


The passionate kissing was broken only for a moment as London paused him to lift Cody's striped polo shirt off his head.

She took in his upper body with her eyes, observing his beautiful toned body, as she rubbed her hands across his back coming up to rest on the back of his neck.

They looked into each other's eyes.

Cody couldn't believe this was happening.

How had it started? Just last week he had broken up with Bailey for good. That was unreal, too.

It was him and Bailey who were supposed to have been together for eternity. Somehow, the unthinkable had happened. Was it their goals in life? Their mutual interests? Their individual personalities?

Something had shifted. They once had been the perfect couple, perfect for each other. A match like no other. But somehow, as time went on, they were no longer perfect together. He couldn't put his finger on it, they just weren't right for each other anymore.

But was London right for him? No, certainly not. This was nothing more than lust. But yet here he was giving into it, unashamedly.

She wasn't a bad person. He wasn't sure if anything would ultimately come out of this. Would this ruin their friendship? Would they go on after this as if nothing had happened? Would this become a regular thing? Would they become not so much an item, but just friends who happened to get together to satisfy each other every now and then?

How had this started? When he began confiding in London as he was working on his producer duties for her 'Yay me!' web show? Stupid thing. She didn't care about him or his problems. Stupid him. He found himself and his broken relationship as the blunt of her jokes on the show. Insensitive. That's what she was. Except she wasn't really insensitive, just naive to the feelings of others.

When she realized how much she had hurt him, her face had dropped, and he could see the genuine sorrow in her eyes.

He hadn't been able to fathom that London Tipton could possibly feel sorry for anything. But it was there. And all of a sudden, he had seen something different, something beautiful. He had seen a different side to her he was certain no one else had seen before.

They started opening up to each other, somehow. Some sort of strange connection had been made. She started opening up about her feelings, her fears, her hurts, particularly those caused by her father.

They had started seeing something beautiful in each other.

And now they were here, lost in the senses of each other, about to make love, about to make in irreversible connection.

The beauty within them was about to come together, about to merge, something much grand and exquisite. This was not going to be just a simple bump in the bedroom, but something more beautiful.

It was two souls merging in the grandest of art.

Before leaning down to kiss her, he was relieving her of her own clothing, leaving her top half clad in nothing but her black, lacy bra. He found himself briefly, faintly wondering if it was designer.

She looked so beautiful. So beautiful. He had never noticed it before. He leaned down and kissed her, moving his hands up to begin cupping her perfect breasts. Then he was kissing down her body, down her neck, and then making out with her right breast, toying the nipple through the fabric.

She was reaching down and undoing his belt. Then his jeans were slowly being pulled down to his legs. His erection stood full attention, making a noticeable tent in his boxers.

God, how could it be that London Tipton was the one doing this to him?

With a slight mischievous look on her face, she reached down and cupped his erection, and moved her hand from bottom to top in a quick, but agonizingly slow swipe.

He hissed and hitched in his breath, bucking into her touch.

She didn't repeat the move again, instead drawing her arms back up to his neck and pulling him down for another sensual kiss.

But Cody needed more. His erection was throbbing with the need to continue being touched.

The sexual energy flowing through the room was making him lose his mind. He couldn't think straight. All was lost in lust.

He removed the bottom half of her clothing, and pressed his fingers to the bottom area of her panties, where he could feel was a little moist. She gasped at his touch and arched her back. Cody smiled. Revenge was so sweet.

He kept it up, rubbing in slow, agonizing circles.

London's panting was getting louder.

"Oh, Codddyyy!"

He didn't let up. Eventually, her breathing got even heavier, her eyes shot wide open, as her body starting going into spasms. She was writhing on the bed as an unexpected orgasm hit her, merely by the touch of Cody's fingers, and she closed her eyes as she finished riding out the wave, feeling nothing but pure pleasure.

"Oh, God, Cody..." She said as she slowly came back to her senses.

Cody smiled. When she opened her eyes, he could see that she was far from done. She gazed at him with a look he'd never seen before. It was an animalistic look, her eyes locked on him, full of lust.

She partially sat up, and began helping him remove his jeans.

He pulled back a bit to let her fully sit up, himself sitting on the bed on his knees, his crotch level with her face.

She began rubbing it through the fabric, in slow but swift strokes, his face leaning back as he gasped, feeling nothing but the most wonderful pleasure.

She took her hand away after awhile, and he whined just a bit in protest.

"Not yet." She said. "I've got better uses for that energy."

She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, then threw it off the side of the bed. He was now staring at two perfect breasts. She then slid her panties off and discarded those as well, now leaving herself completely bare before him.

In a quicker motion than removing her own clothing, she reached over and pulled down Cody's underwear, revealing his fully erect and throbbing member.

She took it in her hand and gave it several swift, long strokes. Cody's face scrunched up as he tilted his head up and gave out a long moan.

"If you keep doing that," he said, his breath hitching. "I'm gonna explode!"

"Can you hold out long enough till you're inside me?"

"I think so."

"Do you need me to get you off before you go in, or do you think you can last long enough?"

"I think I can make it."

Cody was not a virgin, and he'd had enough stamina practice beforehand, but he wasn't sure at that very moment if he could keep that promise.

He reached back towards his jeans pocket and pulled a condom from his wallet.

London snatched it out of his hand and was the one to open and slowly apply it. There was something seductive about the way she took it from him and gently and carefully rolled it over the length of his manhood.

Cody kicked the boxers off his legs, and London laid back, legs spread, and presented herself to him.

Cody, unable to wait a moment longer, took his cock and positioned it at her entrance. He grabbed hold of her legs, plunged himself in.

"Oh, God, London!" He exclaimed as her walls covered his rod all around, gripping his staff tightly.

"Closer..." She said, grabbing him and pulling him flush against her body, skin touching skin.

She began placing gentle kisses all over his mouth as he began thrusting at a steady pace.

Even she could tell after several minutes that he wasn't going to last. Cody was trying very hard, but suddenly his thrusts took on an even more frantic pace, as his face was scrunching up and he was letting out a long moan as his pelvis was thrusting into her faster than ever, and he was feeling the most intense pleasure, her walls gripping hard around his staff as it twitched and let loose with multiple streams of cum into the condom.

The orgasm for him was so intense that he didn't stop bucking his hips for seconds even after he was finished. He then collapsed onto her, the front of his head resting on the right side of her face on the pillow.

"Feel better?" London asked with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean to so early."

"I take it as a compliment when a man cums early." She said.

"Can you go again?" He lifted his face up and grinned.

"Of course! I'm like a stallion when it comes to this kind of stuff!"

"Well, then, I'm looking forward to an amazing finish, because the first round wasn't very satisfying to me."

"Hold on..." He said.

He pulled out of her and removed the condom, which was nearly full to the brim.

London reached over next to her bed and pulled some tissues in the box next to her nightstand, and gave them to him to wrap the condom up in.

Not bothering to take it over to the wastebasket proper, she simply tossed it over the bed and onto the floor.

"Messy." He chided her.

"I guess you'll just have to punish me."

"Oh, I guarantee you'll be punished. You'll be screaming my name to the heavens in a moment!"

"Do you have another condom?"

"Yeah."

He produced it and suited up. He was still hard and erect.

"Okay, I think I will be able to go a lot longer this time."

He began thrusting into her again, and this time it lasted to close to half an hour. The whole time they were lost in each other as time slipped way, them never wanting this to end, never wanting to be pulled away from each other. Cody wishing he could stay in her warm hole forever, London never wanting him to be out of her, never wanting to lose this feeling of not being filled by him ever again.

Their grunts and moans and thrusting turned animalistic as their thrusts became even more savage towards each other.

Cody reached down and began rubbing her clit, which greatly increased her pleasure and starting bringing her closer to the brink.

"Oh, Cody..."

And suddenly they were crying out, going over the brink, hips thrusting at each other faster than ever, everything around them becoming a blinding white light, as their crotches exploded at each other in the most extreme of pleasure, all senses lost, gripping each other tightly as wave after wave hit each other.

And then they were kissing each other fervently, breathing heavy as they started coming down from their highs.

God, that was so good.

Cody remained in her for about five minutes, exchanging gentle kisses with her, until he finally pulled out and removed the condom.

They simply lay there on her bed for the rest of the night, naked, Cody laying back with her arms around him, cuddled up against him.

They talked about anything and everything that night. Deeper than the conversations they'd been having before. Things had changed. Their souls had been connected in a much deeper way than they'd ever had before.

Cody started thinking to himself how he once thought Bailey was the right one for him. He was thinking about how now he was still feeling London wasn't the right one for him. But he was wrong about Bailey, and inside he was starting to have a slight feeling maybe he was wrong about London as well.

They stayed like this before eventually drifting off to sleep, content in each other's arms.


End file.
